


Inevitability

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do we keep expecting this to work?" Thor shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

It’s as if the universe is sending every possible sign trying to tell them both to just walk away. 

“ **Why do we keep expecting this to work** ,” Thor shouts though his voice shakes, and his elbows slam against the wall on either side of Loki. 

Thor hates the way Loki looks at him, but he can’t stand the thought of Loki looking at anyone else that way. Loki is just as bad, just as much to blame. He tells himself he only keeps Thor around because he’s the only one who has ever shown him any love. But really, he can’t stomach the idea of Thor being with anyone else. He cringes at the thought of someone else touching his chest, tugging on his hair, making him spit their name from his lips. Thor belongs to Loki, just as Loki belongs to Thor.

They’re both possessive and selfish, both hungry for the attention and indulgent gratification they only receive from each other.

There’s a silence, eerie and uncomfortable, and Loki can feel Thor’s heart beating against his own chest.

“ **Because we wish it would,** ” Loki murmurs, his voice quiet, and his arms hanging like useless dead-weights against his sides. He doesn’t know where to put them, as if his whole body has become alien to him. His own skin feels uncomfortable, crawling and burning hot. He glances down, and notices his hands are shaking. Air catches in his throat, and he has to swallow it back because he can’t let that shaky, choking noise splutter from his lungs. 

He can’t let Thor hear it, he can’t let Thor know that maybe this means more to him than he’s ever said.

Thor can’t stand to look at Loki right now, because maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance that he doesn’t want to possess Loki out of greed, and that he might actually love him. Though, he’d never admit it. He’s far too proud for that.

Thor’s body feels heavy, like he hasn’t got the strength to hold his own weight, and he stoops against Loki. His forehead rests on Loki’s shoulder, and his hands slowly slide down the wall, seemingly on their own accord and Thor feels no connection to his own body. His hands find their place just above Loki’s hips, resting on the curve of his waist.

Neither of them speaks nor moves, as if they could somehow become like a photograph, and everything would stay as it were, regardless of the things that may happen in the next moments.

They can imagine that this constant fighting, this sickening feeling, is just an insignificant occurrence, and things will return to how they were.

But they both know all they’re really doing is delaying an inevitable end, prolonging a misery that’s ending in an undeniable tragedy.


End file.
